


Explain

by A921 (June921)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A whole lot of angst, Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, before the battle at Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June921/pseuds/A921
Summary: “I have never loved anyone the way that I love you.”





	Explain

Jaime takes a deep breath, taking long and fast strides. He hears voices calling for him, but the beating of his heart drowns their worries and confusion. He can’t breath, and can’t feel his face, but only the coarse hairs of his beard,  _ I’m going to die tonight, _ he thinks.  _ I need to tell her before it’s too late. For either of us. But what?  _

How can he explain to her that his heart doesn’t beat the same way, or that his eyes don’t see the same either. How can he this feeling, a feeling he’s never truly felt.

 

How can her explain what those Tully eyes of hers do to him? But ironically, the fast beating of his heart drowns his thoughts. 

 

_ You won’t expect to see her again but you do. Her hair is like copper with so many different shades swirling through it and it bounces as she walks. “Ser Jaime.” She smiles. Her skin is brighter and her smile is lighter and suddenly you can’t remember how she looked when she gives you those rare smiles that meet her eyes. _

 

He hears someone shout after him as he enters the sorrowful castle of Winterfell, which will soon be devoured by flames. He strides become faster, and the memory of the past days become stronger as if someone swung the hilt of their sword across his head. 

 

_ You’re my last chance of honor, he says to her as he walks her to her room. She looks up to him, and the shadows of the flames danced across her face, and he realizes that they’re only a few inches apart, when he sees the light freckles on her skin. He realizes it when  her breath teases his lips.  _

 

He finally finds himself in front of her door, and as he reaches for the knob, he hears someone call his name again. 

 

“For fuck’s sake,” he scolds the voice behind him, only to discover it to be Jon Snow, or Aegon Targaryen. 

 

Her bastard brother turned cousin looks worried, with his skin flushed and his forehead creasing. “It’s Sansa,” he breathes, “ They took her.”

  
  



End file.
